twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Bella Swan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt (Talk) 17:20, July 4, 2012 Spam Please stop leaving the exact same comment on multiple pages. This is considered spam. Continuing to spam will result in you being blocked from editing. Thank you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :The repetitiveness is what makes it spam; you are copy and pasting the exact same comment onto multiple pages trying to get people to reply. That's not having a conversation, that's clogging up our comment sections and activity feed. If you want to write your opinion, write it in a blog instead—then it's only on the wiki once instead of being plastered everywhere. I deleted all of your repeated comments except one, on the Edward Cullen page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: You're just like a horror movie monster: you just won't die. How many times over the last year or so have I deleted your spam comments and blocked you numerous times? Heed Pam's warning -- I'm assuming it will still fall on deaf ears because I've warned you multiple times. I'm not saying you can post here or be a productive member, just not copying and pasting that same drivel. LuckyTimothy 21:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Generally I don't pay too much attention to comments, but I _do_ the one starting this issue. It got rapidly boring. MinorStoop 21:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: Believe me, I've deleted this spam that starts like this about 50 times People, hello? stop going on about how much you love or hate Jacob or how grumpey or annoying or selfish or retarted you think Bella is. I remember the opening line very well because it we copied and pasted in rapid succession multiple times. I found it funny because of it's spelling error with "retarted". So yes, I've blocked you and deleted this comment multiple times. LuckyTimothy 21:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's possible -- I highly doubt it though. Regardless it's spam. LuckyTimothy 21:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aaaaand you just did it again. Last warning, next time you post that comment you will be blocked. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you do it again, you'll find out. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Spam Part Deux "And the truth shall set you free"! So, I was correct about you being the same person. Random note... I created this new section to not interfere with what Pam is telling you about the spam. And the second part of your last message to me, don't worry about what those posts on TT's page were about. They were not about you and it happened a few months ago. ;) LuckyTimothy 20:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Words escape me... And again you are spamming this nonsense. To be honest I'd permaban this account so I don't have see this spam anymore, but I'm leaving on vacation and frankly I just don't care to take the time to ban you. Maybe when I get back... LuckyTimothy 01:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Allow me to do the honours. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC)